Te Amo
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: - Amores 'talvez' não recíprocos, verdades dolorosas e um final feliz! Alice ama Jasper, Jasper ama Alice. Quem se declarará primeiro?
1. Te Amo

**Alice pov: **

_Jasper Hale é o garoto mais irritante e infantil que eu conheço na minha vida. E olha que eu tenho dois sobrinhos. Mais não dá para agüentar, como cabem tanto ego e prepotência dentro de uma pessoa só? Ah me lembrei, ele NÃO é uma pessoa, ele é um ser completamente imaturo. E a pior coisa que pode acontecer é eu estar APAIXONADA por ele. Aff, ele se acha o máximo e isso me irrita profundamente. _

_Mais é claro que uma coisa dessas só pode acontecer comigo. Eu não podia estar gostando do Demitri? Ele sempre gostou de mim e eu sempre me dei bem com ele. Mais nãããoo eu fui gostar logo do garoto mais popular e irritante do colégio. E como tudo sempre piora comigo. Ele é irmão da Rose, esposa do meu irmão mais velho. E ela ,pra piorar de vez, cansa de ficar me dizendo que ele é apaixonado por mim, que toda essa birra que ele tem comigo é somente um amor reprimido, e ele tem medo de se declarar porque ACHA que não é recíproco._

**Jasper pov:**

_Alice Cullen uma única palavra pode descrevê-la. Cruel. Como ela não percebe que me hipnotiza só por me olhar. Como ela não percebe que eu ADORO quando ela vira pra me chama de idiota ou de criança. Como ela não percebe que eu estou APAIXONADO por ela._

_Eu já disse a minha irmã para me ajudar, só que ela me fala que é em vão. Alice não acredita nela. E será mais fácil ou eu desistir (nunca) ou eu me declarar para ela. Como eu vou fazer isso? Ta eu sei, chegando pra ela e dizendo "Alice EU TE AMO" mais ela pode achar que é zuera minha e talz. Mais eu tenho que fazer algo, ou vou acabar perdendo ela pro Demitri. Eu sei que ele gosta dela e pelo que vejo, quando eles estão juntos, que ela sente algo por ele também. Como eu vou saber se estarei fazendo o certo, me declarando, se nem sei se ela sente o mesmo que eu sinto._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Alice POV**

-Faltam cinco dias para baile, sabia Alice? – Bree disse, quando entramos na escola.

-Sabia. – eu respondi sem ânimo.

-E você vai?

-O que você acha?

-Alice, metade dos garotos da nossa turma te chamaram para ir e você não aceitou.

-Eu sei disso. – ela me olhou.

-Porque você não vai?

-Porque eu não quero.

-Alice...

-Bree, não começa. Eu não vou porque eu não quero ir e ponto final.

-Mas eu aposto que se o Jasper pedisse pra você ir com ele você iria. – ela disse, quase alto.

-Fala baixo. – eu olhei com raiva pra ela.

-Desculpa. Mas Alice, você já cansou de ouvir TODOS da escolar dizer que ele fica babando quando você passa por ele.

-E daí? Isso não significa nada, Bree.

-Significa sim. Que ele GOSTA de você.

-Se você começar com essa história de novo... – eu parei em frente ao meu armário.

-Tá bom, desculpa.

-Oi Bree, oi Alice. – Alec falou com nós duas.

-Oi. – dissemos juntas.

-Ahm... Bree, posso falar com você? – ele olhou pra ela, coçando a cabeça.

-Claro.- ela sorriu e saiu andando pelo corredor com ele.

Eu suspirei.

-Como se eu não soubesse que ele quer pedir pra ir ao bale com ela... – eu disse, me virando para abrir meu armário.

-Falando sozinha, maluca? – Demitri disse, me assustando.

-Caraca, garoto. – eu bati nele. – Que susto!

-Desculpa. – ele sorriu. – E aí, já decidiu com quem vai ao baile? – ele me olhou esperançoso.

-Eu não vou ao baile.

-Porquê?

-Estou sem ânimo... Não gosto muito de ir a bailes.

-É, eu sei. – ele sorriu. – mais se mudar de idéia me avisa para podermos ir todos juntos.

-Como assim? – eu olhei pra ele.

-O Edward quer ir com a Bella, só que ele tem vergonha de lhe pedir. Então vão várias pessoas: eu, ele, a Bella, a Jéssica, o Mike, a Angela, a Hyde, e outros lá.

-Legal! Mas se ele que ir com a Bella, porque vai esse bando todo?- eu olhei pra ele, rindo.

-Nós já armamos de deixá-los sozinho pra ele se declarar pra ela. Se eles fossem sozinhos ele não teria tanta coragem.

-Ah, entendi! Se é assim eu vou. –eu sorri. – Não quero perde esse momento por nada!

-Que bom! – ele sorriu. – Bom, vamos passar na sua casa as oito, tá bom?

-Claro.

-Bom, tenho quer ir… Até à aula.

-Até. – ele saiu andando. - Ai, ai... – eu disse, suspirando.

-Oi Alice. – mal começou o dia e vinha _ele_ me perturbar.

-O que você quer? – eu nem me dei ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

-Falar com você?

-Caso não tenha percebido _já está_ falando comigo.

Ele riu.

-Você vai ao baile?

-Não é da sua conta. – eu destranquei o armário.

-Você que pensa.

-O que você disse?

-Nada, nada. Deixa pra lá. Aposto que você recebeu vários convites, né? - ele se se encostou no armário.

-Alguns… – eu disse abrindo o armário, fazendo com que vários bilhetinhos caíssem no chão.

-Estou vendo…

-O que você quer, hein? – eu me virei para olhá-lo.

-Quero você vá ao baile comigo.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

-O quê?

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu!

-Nem morta! – eu disse, batendo a porta do armário. – Até nunca, garoto.

-Porquê? – ele disse, segurando meu braço.

-Porque eu já aceitei um convite. – eu disse, puxando meu braço. – Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho aula. – eu disse, saindo andando. – Tchau Jasper.

_Quem ele pensa que é? Achar que eu aceitaria ir com ele ao baile... Se ele fosse menos irritante eu até talvez pensaria nessa possibilidade. Jaspes você é um idiota. Mas mesmo assim, eu amo você._

**Jasper POV**

Eu não acreditei no que eu ouvi! Como assim _eu já aceitei um convite_? Ela fez isso de propósito, né? Ela estava mentindo, não estava? Eu precisava descobrir! Eu fui andando para a minha sala, completamente desligado, quando Maria pulou no meu pescoço.

-Que cara é essa, Jazz? – ela me olhou preocupada.

Maria era uma das ÚNICAS pessoas que sabiam o que eu sentia por Alice.

-Me deixa adivinhar. -ela me olhou. - Alice? – continuou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Está assim tão na cara? – eu olhei para ela.

-Para mim, sim. O que aconteceu?

-Eu fui perguntar-lhe se ela queria ir ao baile comigo mas ela respondeu que já iria com alguém…

-Jazz... – ela me olhou, triste.

-É melhor eu desistir, ela nunca vai gostar de mim…

-Não diga isso, Jasper…

-E eu tenho outra opção?

-Lutar por ela! Você sabe com quem ela vai?

-Não, eu não perguntei e também não quero saber. Já estou sofrendo em saber que vai com alguém.

Ela me olhou pensativa.

-Está bem, Jazz. Vá para a aula. – ela me empurrou.

-E você? Não vai?

-Não, tenho umas coisas para fazer… Lembra? Comitê do Baile.- ela entortou a boca.

-Se você não gosta, por que se inscreveu?

-Por um simples motivo: não assistir aula.

Eu ri.

-Está bem, moça. Até ao almoço.

-Até, Jazz. – ela saiu correndo.

Eu entrei na sala, e me sentei na última carteira, perto da Breela. Eu não estava nem aí para a aula. Eu queria era estar em casa dormindo, de tão mal que eu estava. Agora eu tinha plena certeza de uma coisa: _o amor dói_!

* * *

><p><strong>NB**: Olá Larissa, olá leitores queridos!

Só pra dizer que eu fui a primeira a ler este capítulo e A-M-E-I! É diferente das outras fics tuas que eu tenho lido, mas é diferente para melhor! E, sinceramente eu amo Alice/Jasper! Eles são tão queridoooos!

Quanto a este capítulo, eu acho que a Maria não vai faltar à aula para trabalhar no comité do baile, ela vai aprontar alguma e descobrir com quem é que a Alice vai ao baile (ou seja… ninguém). E eu estou para ver o que é que vai acontecer nesse baile! (sorte a minha que eu já tenho o próximo capítulo para ler, MUAHAHAH).

Pessoinhas, podem deixar comentários para a minha querida amiga Larissa? Motiva muito um autor :b

Sua beta,

Inês Potter.

P.S. Já disse que amei? O.o


	3. Capítulo 2

**Alice POV**

_Eu me senti tão mal falando com ele daquele jeito… Eu sempre o tratei mal, mas agora doeu meu coração ter falado assim. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo. Estava tão distraída que levei um susto quando me puxaram._

-O que é isso? – eu nem sabia quem era mas me irritou profundamente.

-Calma, Alice. – eu reconheci a voz, era Maria.

-O que aconteceu?

-Preciso falar com você.

-Sobre?

-Jasper.

-Ah, não... – eu saí andado, logo percebi que estava dentro da quadra onde seria o baile.

-Alice, me escute.

-Eu não quero.

-Alice, eu tenho algo a lhe falar.

-Fale... – eu não parei de andar.

-Jasper está apaixonado por você. – ela disse, não, ela gritou.

Eu parei na hora em que ela disse "_apaixonado por você"._ Eu me virei para olhá-la.

-O-o-o que você disse? – disse eu, gaguejando.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

-Eu não acredito.

-Então você é uma idiota. TODOS da escola percebem que ele gosta de você. Você é a única cega.

-Não adianta todos me falarem isso, eu só irei acreditar nesse absurdo quando eu ouvir da boca dele.

-Se eu fizer ele se declarar pra você, vai acreditar?

-É bem possível. – eu voltei a andar, mas ela segurou meu braço.

-Quer deixar de ser cabeça dura? Alice, eu vejo que você gosta dele.

-Eu NÃO gosto dele.

-Admita... Eu vejo isso nos seus olhos e aposto que a Bree também.

-Você falou com ela.

-Não, eu ouvi vocês conversando certa vez.

-Você é uma fofoqueira!

-Não, eu não sou. Eu só quero que o meu melhor amigo seja feliz. E eu sei que ele estará feliz com você.

-Você é louca. – eu sai correndo.

-Espere e verá Alice... espere e verá. – ela disse.

Eu continuei correndo, mas as últimas palavras dela me fizeram pensar... _Do que ela está falando? E o que ela está armando?_ Mas primeiro eu tinha que falar com a Bree. Fui para o refeitório e olhei de relance para todos nas mesas, até meus olhos pararem em Jasper. Ele estava, sei lá… estranho. Estava com um semblante triste, e eu, no fundo, me senti super culpada por ele estar daquele jeito. Eu vi os olhos dele quando eu disse que não queria ir com ele ao baile, eu vi tristeza ali. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo...

Eu suspirei e segui para a mesa onde estava o pessoal. Eu olhei para Edward, que quase babava enquanto olhava para Bella. Não agüentei, eu tinha que juntar logo esses dois! Eles se gostam à tanto tempo que é burrice eles ainda estarem separados. Fui até Edward e o puxei pelo braço, fazendo-o se levantar e começando a andar para fora do refeitório.

-O que houve Alice? – ele estava andando do meu lado.

-O que você acha? Cara, se declara logo pra ela. Deixa de ser lerdo. – eu parei e olhei pra ele.

-Você não entende Alice...

-Entendo sim. E é bom você fazer isso logo. – eu coloquei pilha. – ou outro vai fazer isso por você.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Se você não falar pra ela... Eu falo.

-Não... – ele quase gritou. – Eu falo pra ela.

Eu sorri.

-Ótimo, eu vou trazê-la aqui.

-Alice... – ele começou a dizer, mas desistiu.

Eu sorri para o refeitório.

**Jasper POV**

Eu queria morrer, essas eram as minhas palavras. Eu estava me sentindo mal. Mas não era culpa da Alice, e sim minha. Se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota todos esses anos, eu já teria contado pra ela o que eu sinto. Mas nããããooo, eu guardei meus sentimentos para mim… Idiota. Eu sou um idiota. E porque é que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Porque é que eu não gosto dessas garotas que dão super mole pra mim? Fui logo me apaixonar pela garota mais difícil, mas a mais linda e perfeita da escola…

Eu levantei o rosto. Eu já sei o que vou fazer. Se eu queria que Alice parasse de me odiar, tinha que fazer algo que a deixe feliz. Eu a vi levantando e arrastando Edward para fora do refeitório. Uhm... Já sei o que eu iria fazer.

Esperei eles conversarem e vi Alice saindo. Era a minha chance.

-Oi Edward.

-Oi Jazz.

-Me diz, você já convidou a Bella pro baile? – eu olhei pra ele.

-Não, fico meio sem jeito, sei lá.

-Mas você tem que chamá-la, você gosta dela. Certo?

-Certo!

-Então vá falar com ela. Respire fundo e tome coragem.

Ele olhou pra mim sério.

-Você tem razão, Jasper. – ele sorriu. – Eu vou falar com ela.

-É isso aí, cara.

-Ahm, Jasper... E você? Porque não convida a Alice?

-Eu já convidei, mas ela disse que vai com outra pessoa.

-Bom, que eu saiba ela iria com um grupão. Ela não iria sozinha com um cara.

Eu o olhei.

-Sério?

-Aham... Bom deixa eu ir lá, antes que a coragem suma. – ele riu e correu até elas.

**Alice POV**

-Bella, vem comigo rapidinho, tenho que lhe falar uma coisa.

-O quê?

-É segredo…

Nós saímos de perto deles e eu vi Edward vindo em nossa direção. Me assustei, é claro mas fiquei quieta.

-Bella, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – ele a encarou nos olhos.

-Po-po-pode. – ela gaguejou.

-Quer ir ao baile comigo? – ele corou um pouco, mas continuou sério.

Eu fiquei chocada, tão chocada que nem consegui falar nada.

-O-o-o que você disse? – Bella o olhou.

-Perguntei se você quer ir ao baile comigo? - ela sorriu.

-Sim, eu quero. – ele sorriu e a abraçou.

Eu fiquei uns cinco segundos olhando o casal maravilha, mas depois minha visão foi redirecionada para alguém que olhava pra mim. Jasper. Eu suspirei fundo e fui até ele.

-O que você tem? – eu olhei pra ele. Ele me encarou confuso.

-Como assim?

-Você está estranho, parece que está triste com algo…

-E eu estou. – ele me encarou triste.

-Com o quê?

-Você.

-Comigo? – por essa eu não esperava.

* * *

><p><strong>NB:** Ahaha, eu disse que a Maria não iria tratar nada do baile mas sim falar com a Alice! O Edward sem jeito para convidar a Bella ficou muuito fofo, o Jasper triste me deu dó (também fiquei triste por ele) e adorei a Alice a ficar preocupada com ele (apesar de continuar a ser idiota e a não considerar SEQUER ir ao baile com ele, enfim…). Ah, e o Jasper descobriu que ela não vai ao baile com um rapaz, ahah… Quero ver o que é que ele vai fazer com essa informação :b

A Alice parece um pouquito burra de vez em quando :o … Quer dizer, toda a gente diz que o rapaz está apaixonado por ela, ela dá um fora nele… Queria que ele estivesse triste porque razão, sem ser por ela? Por favor… xD

Já disse que eu tou a amar esta fic? Já, acho que já…

(E eu ainda vou ler mais outro capítulo agora, yeaah!).

Beijinhos e xi-corações,

Inês.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Alice POV**

-Como assim?

-Você não percebe Alice.

-Não percebo o quê?

-Deixa pra lá. – ele saiu andando.

-Agora você vai me dizer. – eu corri até ele, parando na sua frente.

-Você quer mesmo saber? – ele deu um passo na minha direção.

-Quero.

Ele olhou pra mim e saiu me puxando pelo braço.

-Me larga.

-Não. Se você quer mesmo ouvir, você vai ouvir.

Parámos de andar quando estávamos perto das arquibancadas.

-Fala agora. – eu disse, cruzando os braços.

-Eu não sei como dizer isso...

-Com a boca? – eu olhei pra ele, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Quer para de ser sarcástica?

-Desculpa. – eu revirei os olhos. - Então diz logo.

-É que...

-É que o quê? Você fica enrolando. Fala logo o que você quer de uma vez! – eu disse, irritada.

-Eu quero isso. – ele disse e me beijou.

Eu levei um susto, claro, e o empurrei... Depois de uns dois segundos eu o puxei pela camisa, o beijando de novo. Deus, eu devo estar louca, não, pior... Eu devo estar sonhando. Como eu tenho coragem de beijar um garoto que eu não suporto? Ah, mas quer saber? Que se dane! Eu estou adorando isso.

Depois de uns cinco minutos nos beijando, nós nos separamos para respirar, mas mantivemos as nossas testas juntas. Ele abriu os olhos e disse, baixo:

-Se eu disser que te amo você acreditaria?

Eu choquei.

-O-o-o-o que?

-É isso mesmo Alice.

-Você não tem vergonha, não? – eu o empurrei de novo.

-De quê? De amar você?

-De ficar brincando com coisas sérias. – eu sai andando.

-E quem está brincando aqui? Você quer que eu repita? – ele disse, quando chegámos perto do refeitório.- eu repito então...

Eu parei.

-EU ESTOU APAIXONDADO POR VOCÊ, ALICE! – ele gritou e eu vi todos no refeitório olharem pra mim.

-Idiota. – eu voltei e o sai puxando, enquanto todo mundo gritava e nos zoava.

-Feliz agora?

-Não... você enlouqueceu? Como você diz isso na frente da escola toda?

-Como eu digo? Com a boca... – ele sorriu.

-Porque você fez isso?

-Para todos da escola saberem que eu te amo...

-Isso é loucura. – eu me aproximei das mesas de piquenique.

-Porquê? – ele parou na minha frente.

-Porque eu não deveria gostar de você...

-Porquê? – ele sorriu mais abertamente. – Você gosta de mim? – ele puxou minha cintura de encontro ao seu corpo.

-Gosto. – eu abaixei a cabeça.

-E você tem vergonha de assumir isso... – ele disse num tom triste.

-Eu não disse isso, Jasper... É só que... Eu não deveria gostar de você...

-Eu sou tão ruim, que você não deveria namorar comigo?

-Não... – eu acariciei seu rosto. – Você é ótimo! Mas nunca nos demos bem, nós sempre brigamos...

Ele me olhou triste.

-E você sabe disso. – eu o encarei.

-Eu sei disso, Alice. Eu implicava com você por não ter coragem de dizer o que eu realmente sentia… Mas agora eu tenho... – ele segurou meu rosto e falou, olhando nos meus olhos. – Eu te amo.

Eu olhei pra baixo.

-Jasper... – eu segurei suas mãos. – Não dificulte as coisas, por favor... – eu o olhei.

-Mas Alice... – eu o interrompi.

-É melhor deixarmos como está. – eu dei um beijo em seu rosto, e voltei para a escola.

"_Eu não podia fazer isso com ele, mesmo o amando tanto... ele iria sofrer quando eu partisse... é melhor assim, para os dois... assim, ninguém sofre."_ Eu corri até ao meu armário e fui embora pra casa. Não queria ver mais ninguém hoje...

**Jasper POV**

"_Por que ela fez isso? Ela disse que gosta de mim! Mas porque é que não podemos ficar juntos? Eu não entendo. Eu sei de uma pessoa que pode me responder, mas sei que ela não vai querer me dizer nada..."._ Eu corri para a sala cinco, no segundo andar... Tinha que falar com uma pessoa, era um caso urgentíssimo. Eu bati na porta da sala, sorte a minha que o professor já estava saindo.

-Entre. – eu ouvi de dentro da sala.

-Bom dia, professor. Eu gostaria de falar com a Bree... É muito importante.

-Tudo bem... – o professor olhou pra ela. – Bree.

Enquanto ela se levantava, Kate gritou lá do fundo da sala...

-Mal se declarou pra Alice, já ta querendo a melhor amiga dela...

-Vai à merda, Kate... – eu gritei com raiva.

-Olha a boca, senhor Jasper.

-Desculpe, professor... Vamos logo Bree...

-Calma, calma... Tô indo. – ela saiu da sala na minha frente e parou no corredor. – O que você quer?

-O que a Alice tem?

-Co-como ass-assim? – ela gaguejou, o que foi estranho, e olhou pra mim.

-Porque é que ela diz que gosta de mim, mas quando eu penso em pedir ela em namoro ela diz que não, porque é errado e blá, blá, blá...

-Eu não tenho permissão dela, para dizer isso...

-Por favor, Bree... Eu imploro... – eu já estava começando a me ajoelhar.

-Pára, pára... Levanta.

-Você vai me dizer?

Ela suspirou.

-Vou dizer, seu chato... –ela me olhou. - Ela vai viajar.

-vai viajar? Como assim?

-Viajar... Não sabe o que é viajar, não?

-É claro que eu sei, mas como assim ela vai viajar?

-Eu não posso dizer mais... Por favor, Jazz não complica. – ela começou a andar pelo corredor.

-Mas eu tenho que saber.

-Está bem... Vem... –ela me puxou pra as arquibancadas, onde só estavam os jogadores e as líderes de torcida.

-Fala logo, antes que eu enlouqueça, por favor!

Ela suspirou forte.

-A Alice ta doente. –ela disse, com um olhar triste.

-Doente? O que ele tem?

-Eu não sei exatamente, ela não quis me dizer..

-Mas é grave?

-Eu já disse que eu não sei Jazz, ela não quis me dizer...

-E para onde ela vai?

-Ela vai ir paraFrança, para começar o tratamento.

-E quando ela volta?

-Voltar? – ela suspirou, e disse num tom super triste: - Ela não vai voltar.

-O-o-o qu-que? – eu não estava acreditando.

-_Bree_... – Alec a gritou.

-Bree, me diz... – eu tentei dizer.

-Por favor, não me pergunte mais nada... Tchau Jasper. – ela correu até Alec e foi embora.

Eu não estava acreditando… A Alice, a minha Alice, estava doente. E eu era um idiota por achar que ela tinha um motivo bobo para não querer ficar comigo. Esse é o motivo... Mas eu tinha que ir até ela... E eu iria até ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NB:** Oi, é a tua beta chata outra vez :b

Eu sei que soa muuito repetitivo mas eu tenho de dizer que a fic está maravilhosa, pelo menos até agora (mas eu sei que continuará)…

Ahahaha, eu ri demais quando a Alice disse para ele falar com a boca. A Al sarcástica e irritada tudo ao mesmo tempo é um espectáculo x) E amei também o Jazz a utilizar a frase dela "Al: Como eu digo?" "Jazz: Com a boca". AHAHA.

E eles beijaram-se, que flofiis *.* Finalmente a Al deixou-se levar e disse-lhe o que sentia, mas é claro que as coisas nunca podem ser tão fáceis… o amor complica tudo!

E ela tinha de estar doente, né? E ir para França, e deixar tudo para trás! Hunf… Estou imensamente curiosa para saber o que vai acontecer agora… Queria ler o próximo capítulo jájá… mas não dá :c

Deixem reviews para a Lari, ok?

Beijinhos, Inês Potter.


	5. Capítulo 4  Final

**Jasper POV**

Eu corri pro meu carro o mais rápido que consegui e dirigi igual a um louco até a casa dela... Eu tinha que falar com ela, eu tinha que dizer que eu estaria do lado dela nesse momento... Que não importava a distância a que estaríamos, eu iria continuar amando ela... Ela tinha que ouvir isso, nem que eu a amarrasse em uma árvore.

-Alice! – eu gritei no portão da casa. – Alice!

Ela abriu janela do segundo andar, me olhando assustada.

-O que você está fazendo aqui seu louco, retardado, idiota, irritante... – ela gritava em plenos pulmões.

-Você não pode ir embora, Alice...

Ela parou de falar e me olhou.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Bree me contou.

-Eu disse para ela não contar pra ninguém...

-Alice, é verdade? – ela saiu da janela e apareceu na porta da casa.

-Entra... – ela disse e eu sorri.

-Me diz... É verdade? – eu a olhei, não podia ser verdade.

**Alice POV **

-É verdade...

-Mas porquê?

-Eu estou doente, Jasper, e aqui nos Estados Unidos não tem o tratamento específico para o que eu tenho.

-E o que você tem?

Eu me sentei no sofá da sala, e escondi o rosto nas mãos.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso...

-Alice, por favor. – ele se sentou ao meu lado.

-E você não deveria estar aqui, para ínicio de conversa...

-Eu tinha que vir, tinha que pedir pra você não ir embora... Eu não posso deixar você ir embora, Alice... Eu morreria se isso acontecesse...

Eu ri sem humor.

-Deixa de ser dramático.

-Dramático? – ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou o meu rosto. – Eu te amar e pedir pra você não ir é ser dramático?

-Não comece com apelação emocional Jazz, por favor... – eu tentei me levantar, mas ele me impediu.

-Não é apelação emocional, é a verdade...

-Mesmo que seja a verdade... Eu não posso ficar... Não tem tratamento pra mim aqui.

-E se eu pedir pra ir com você...

Eu o olhei surpresa, ele queria ir comigo para França...

-Sua irmã não deixaria você ir.

-Já sou maior de idade, não preciso da permissão dela.

-Mas...

-Sem mas, eu vou com você e ponto final!

-Mas antes você terá que terminar a escola assim como eu.

-Então... – ele sorriu. – Posso-me considerar seu namorado?

Eu ri.

-Não.

-Porque não?

-Você não pediu! – eu sorri.

-Então eu vou pedir... – ele se ajoelhou na minha frente. – Alice Brandon, aceita namorar comigo?

-Aceito, né? Senão você iria ficar me agarrando na escola. – eu ri.

-Iria mesmo. – ele me abraçou.

**Jasper POV**

Eu fiquei a tarde toda na sua casa. Seu pai se surpreendeu ao me ver na sala, deitado com a cabeça no colo de Alice. Eu pensei que ele me mataria. Ele simplestemente riu e passou.

-O que você faz aqui, garoto? – Rose perguntou, me olhando.

-O que você acha? Visitando a minha namorada.

Ela e Alice riram.

**Alice POV**

Tá bom… Eu nunca me senti tão o centro das atenções como agora... A culpa é do Jazz, que cismou em me trazer pra escola hoje. Deu vontade de bater nele...

-Que cara é essa? – ele sussurrou, me olhando.

-O que você acha? – eu o olhei. – Vamos logo... - eu o puxei pra dentro da escola.

Ele só sorria. Argh! Irritante...

-Dá pra tirar esse sorriso da cara, por favor?

-Não...

-Porque você está tão feliz?

-Porque eu estou namorando com uma garota maravilhosa... Conhece ela? – eu sorri, começando a ficar um pouco corada.

-Olha… Eu não conheço, então é melhor eu ir antes que ela apareça, né? – eu ri baixo.

-Não vai não... – ele puxou minha cintura, me beijando.

-Jasper... – eu tentei começar a falar, mas foi em vão.

-Jasper, Alice sem agarração dentro da escola. - eu me separei de Jasper e olhei para o monitor...

-Desculpe. – eu falei. Depois que o monitor se afastou, eu dei um tapa no ombro de Jasper.

-Ai, tá doida?

-É você que está doido! Fica me agarrando no meio do corredor... – eu bufei. Ele sorriu.

-Você fica linda, quando tá brava. – ele me olhou e eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

-Idiota. – eu me virei, e andei até ao meu armário. Ele correu até mim e me abraçou pelas costas, sussurrando no meu ouvido.

-Você me ama mesmo assim... – ele disse, dando um beijo no meu pescoço.

-Jasper, pára... Não quero ganhar suspensão. – ele suspirou no meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar.

-Tá bom, a sua sorte é que eu escuto tudo que você fala.

-Acho bom que escute, mesmo. – abri meu armário, pegando meu livro de biologia.

Ele sorriu.

-Mandona! - ele deu um beijo no meu rosto.

-Chato! – eu olhei pra ele.

-Linda. – ele me 'prendeu' no armário.

-Maluco. – eu o encarei.

-Maravilhosa. – ele me olhou.

-Louco. – eu dei língua pra ele.

Ele sorriu e mordeu minha língua de leve. Eu o empurrei.

-Sossega!

-Tá bom!

-Bom, Jazz… Tenho que ir… Tenho aula agora. – eu dei um selinho nele. – Tchau! – eu sai andando. Ele segurou meu braço.

-Hey... Não vai me esperar, não?

-Jazz, você não tem aula comigo.. –ele sorriu.

-Quem disse que eu não tenho?

-Como assim?

-Eu vou ter algumas aulas contigo.

-Sério?

-Aham... Vai ter que me aturar por muito tempo agora.

Eu sorri.

- Te agüentaria pra sempre, se você quisesse. – eu sorri, o enchendo de beijos.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>

**N/B:** Fiquei triste que tenha chegado ao fim, mas contente por a Alice ter ganhado juízo e ter percebido o quão importante era o Jazz… Mas tou triste que tenha acabado :c (hein, estou-me a repetir -.-)

O que hei-de dizer mais?

Só queria agradecer à Lari por me ter deixado betar esta fic maravilhosa, espero que venham muuuitas mais, já sabes, podes sempre contar comigo (;

(Quero ver muuuuitos reviews neste último capítulo, quem sabe ela ainda faz um epílogo ou um bónus o.o)

Beijinhos e xi-corações,

Inês Potter


End file.
